The Bittersweet Goodbye
by Royal Detective
Summary: After trying so hard to get Greylock into getting rid of Juliana's spirit Grimtrix decides to do it himself! When he the job's done goes Rudistan to go through with his plans at killing Greylock interfering in the amethyst incident. Least did Grimtrix know that his plan was going to bee harder than he thought! Please R&R! (Part 2: Grimtrix's Revenge)


_** The Bittersweet Goodbye**_

It was dark and quiet in the Hexley Hall building as Grimtrix sat at his table in the enchanted portrait parlor. He angrily stared at his crystal ball as all sorts memories of Cedric and Sofia defeating him played though his mind and into the crystal ball.

The evil sorcerer had found it amazing that no matter what plan he came up with to get rid of the team they had always manged to defeat him with only a good chance of escape. He was tired of running away,tired of seeing them win the battle and live even if they did get out of the insinuation with some bruises. Was there ever going to be a day where he could get rid of the two of them permanently?

Maybe he had kept going about it in the wrong way. Grimtrix didn't exactly understand what kept the two friends together after all their fights and disagreements. Perhaps, he needed to seek out someone who knew the sorcerer and princess's friendship. A formal friend friend perhaps...but who could help him?

Suddenly the image of the princess changed to the very sorcerer he had wanted to go after next...Greylock! The monocled sorcerer may have been on the order of the wand and maybe he had taken over Rudistan but ever since then Greylock had not made another move against his kingdom. It had seemed Juliana's spirit had kept the man's evil actions at bay since Greylock didn't want to disappoint his deceased crush.

Because of all these reasons Grimtrix had told the young sorcerer to get rid of the spirit and he had not done it because of what his relationship with the girl.

"Well, if Greylock won't get rid of her, I guess I'll just have to do it for him. And once he realizes that he won't be able to see her again I'll force him to tell me what the weakness is in Cedric and the pesky princess's friendship." He muttered as the man stood up from his chair went to go find a teleportation spell to the spirit world.

* * *

Once Grimtrix reached the spirit world he found that it didn't look any different than the mortal environment but the only difference was there was no buildings. It was all nature.

Knowing well, that the spell that had teleport-ed him here didn't last long, the man focused on Juliana's energy. While the former head master hadn't been around the former female student than he had with Cedric and Greylock he used the brunette haired sorcerer's memory to find her. To the old man's surprise it didn't take long to find the spirit at a lake and playing with the animals.

"I wonder what Greylock would think if he saw you enjoying yourself and not missing him at all! Why, I bet your friend would be more heart-broken than he already is!" Grimtrix smirked as Juliana glared up at the man.

Getting up, Juliana crossed her arms. "You should have left Greylock alone as well as Cedric. Their lives were going great until you recruited them to the order, steered them in the wrong path and shading both my friends with power hungry,corrupt thoughts!"

"Ah but don't you remember...I didn't give Cedric the idea of revenge, his painful past got him to decide to take over Enchancia. I merely encouraged it. Cedric needed a push but as for your boyfriend, my dear...whatever what his reasons were to take down Magnus I don't know. At least you were right about Greylock..."

It was bad enough Greylock was mourning my death. I had wanted him to move on and forget about me. Spend time with Cedric some and gain more friends. If he doesn't move forward I don't know what is to become of him."

"Well, once he finds out that you won't be able to visit him anymore real despair will sink in and he'll probably want to come and join you just to be happy again. And since I'm such a nice guy I'll probably help him out."

Before the spirit could ask what he meant the sorcerer called out a spell and placed her in a special box just for spirits. "You let me out of here, Grimtrix or so help me I'll-"

"I'm afraid you are in no position to be making demands." he interrupted. "but if you be really good and don't try any contacts for help or escape perhaps I'll let you see Greylock one last time before I kill him."

"NO!" Juliana yelled. "Please Grimtrix, let him live. I promise I won't visit him again just leave him be."

It's too late for that, you see even though he doesn't get his revenge on his kingdom I'm afraid he interfered in one of my plans to take down Cedric. So, I"ll send you to a special dimension were you won't be able to come back to the spirit world or the mortal world then I'll kill both your friends and all three of you will be miserable in death. And with Cedric dead I'll move on t to Princess Sofia and take her amulet."

Not knowing what else to do Juliana watched as Grimtrix raised his wand and chant a spell. If she stayed in her box perhaps he would stay true to the promise and let her see Greylock one more time and encourage him to somehow live and not commit suicide.

With Juliana taken cared of Grimtrix teleport-ed to Rudistan. He couldn't wait to see the look on Greylock's face when he told him Juliana won't be able to see him again.

* * *

Greylock sat on his throne in silence as he wondered why Juliana hadn't visited him in a while. Maybe she saw coming pointless now that she couldn't get him to give up the kingdom back to Magnus and now was even angrier with him.

"In a way, that fact hurt more than he thought it would. He taken over Rudistan for a reason. Could she not see that?

Figuring that probably was the reason the man slumped into his throne. "Suicide seems like a much better idea now than taking over the kingdom was back then." he muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his short hair.

"Sounds like the perfect idea if you ask me." A voice echoed out of nowhere.

Looking up, Greylock saw Grimtrix magically appear on the lower level of the throne room. "What are you doing here, coming to whine to me about how you weren't able to take Cedric down again?" Grelock asked with a smirk as he laid his head on a closed hand while his elbow rested on the arm of the throne he sat in. "Someday, you are going to have to realize that you're are no match against Cedric."

"Oh, I beg to differ. When the magic comet came it did prove almost successful. How Cedric escaped death I really have no idea. But enough about that. Since my plan did indeed fail I came to ask you a question." Grimtrix said as he walked up the steps.

Greylock rolled his eyes. "About taking down Cedric?"

"YES! I think Sofia might have been involved with saving him and I think I'll have to have to find a situation where the princess doesn't want to save him. Surly, visiting Enchancia a few times you must have saw a weak spot in their friendship, right?"

"Rarely, but when Cedric was being controlled by another personality Sofia became frightened by it and she had come got me to help."

"That's not exactly very useful information, Greylock."

"Well, I guess you can take that as a sign to give up. You've tried so many times to kill Cedric now that your quest almost seems childish. Face it,Grimtrix, Cedric is stronger than you. You'll just just have to accept it."

When Greylock looked back up at the man he wan't surprised to find him angry. "I think you do know something, Greylock and you're just trying hide the information from me!"

"I've told you all I know, Grimtrix." Greylock answered back as he crossed his arms and looked away from his angry sorcerer.

All of a sudden Grimtrix grabbed the young sorcerer by the collar of his shirt and threw him down the stairs to the lower level of the room.

"You are going to tell me what you know besides don't you want to know why your beloved Juliana hasn't come to visit you?"

"You know where she is..." he asked as he rubbed his now sore arm. "You need to tell me where."

"If you tell me what you know then I'll tell you what I know."

Sighing in exasperation he got up and grabbed Grimtrix by the the collar of his shirt just like the other man did a minute ago. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"Didn't you not hear me, I-"

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with him in this angry state Grimtrix answered"Since you are so persistent...fine, I'll tell you." pushing the sorcerer's hand off.

"Since you refused to get rid of her,I got rid of her for you. She's now in a dimension where she can't leave unless I allow it. In fact, since you miss her so much why don't I bring her here one last time." Grimtrix called out a spell and a portal opened up letting a box fall to the ground.

Quickly, Greylock ran to the fallen box and saw Juliana opening her eyes. Was the dimension sucking out her energy or was she just tired?

"Juliana, are you okay...are you hurt?" H asked in a voice full of worry.

"I-I'm fine, Greylock,I'm just glad you're all right." Juliana said as she gave her friend a weak smile.

"I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

"I wouldn't try that if I were you my dear boy, besides I still haven't gotten my information."

"No matter how much you keep asking, I'll always give the same answer." Greylock said as he stood up and pulled out his wand. " You're going to free Juliana whether you like it or not, old man!"

"Oh Greylock, seeing that you still be difficult, I realize something..."

"That you're a stubborn, old man who is wasting his life trying to kill your former students so you can get a piece of jewelry, yeah, I think we all know that by now." Greylock said with a smirk , aiming his wand at Grimtrix.

"No, you idiot!" Grimtrix shouted. " The reason I've gotten rid of your girlfriend was so that I can convince you to move forward in your quest for revenge against your kingdom now that the meddling spirit wouldn't be holding you back but now I can see that you're not going to do that either are you...?"

"Greylock..."

Silence filled the room as the young sorcerer looked towards Juliana, who was watching the situation unfold then looked at the ground.

"I've got to say, this would make you just as weak as Cedric..." The man said with smirk.

"Don't listen to him, Greylock!" Juliana yelled. " You and Cedric are strong sorcerers. I still believe in you even if you did take over Rudistan. While I may not understand why and I may get upset about it sometimes I still love you just asmuch as I did when we were kids. You still got Cedric as a friend too. I know he's been waiting a whole year for you to turn you're life around. Face it, Greylock. You haven't lost a friend."

"Juliana, I..."

"It's okay, I've already forgiven you." she answered with a soft smile which suprised the brunette.

Enough talk, it's time I finish you off for interfering on my plans." Grimtrix said as he hurled a spell at the shocked sorcerer.

Before Greylock could get his wand back up to block the spell, it was knocked out of his hand.

"NO!" Juliana screamed.

"Now that you defenseless. I think it's time you say hello to the spirit world." Grimtrix hurled another spell making the young sorcerer fly across the room!

Greylock, get up!" The spirit called, trying to encourage her friend to fight back.

The man did get up only to find out that his shoulder didn't feel right. He winced at the pain for a second then spotted his wand on his right side. Picking it up, he aimed it at his opponent blasted a spell at Grimtrix.

While the smoke was clearing on the other side the weak sorcerer struggled to get up. His vision began to blur until he shook his head.

All of a sudden he felt a hand on his good shoulder. He turned around to find Cedric standing there with his apprentice. "Am I late to the party?" Cedric joked.

Greylock smirked. "Why are you here?"

"I sensed you were in trouble so I came to see what was going on. It seems like Grimtrix didn't waste time coming after you."Cedric explained as he saw the man struggling to get up.

"You knew he was wanting to kill me and you didn't warn me...?"

Greylock, we joined the order...and it's no surprise he's mad that we didn't follow through to the whole take over plan."

"Good point, I should have known." Greylock answered as forced himself to fully stand up.

Cedric turned to Sofia. "Go and teleport Juliana back to the workshop. We can't let him send her back to a dimension we can't reach. Greylock and I will deal with Grimtrix."

"Okay, but don't you think Mr. Greylock isn't exactly in the best shape to fight?"

"I'll be fine princess, besides this a sorcerer's fight and we'd like to 'repay' our former headmaster for all trouble he has caused." Greylock answered.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get the injured man out of this fight, Sofia ran the box that held the trapped spirit and teleport-ed the two them back to Enchancia.

"So, I guess it's just the three of us now..." Grimtrix said with a smirk "That means there will be no more interference's and I get to kill my two favorite students."

"We're not going to let that happen, you snake besides once we're going to finish this off quickly!" Cedric said as raised his wand next to Greylock's.

Seeing that his friend couldn't last much longer he whispered a to him about a certain spell that would finish him off in an instant.

The two young sorcerers called out the spell which blinded them for a minute. When the were able to see again Grimtrix laid against the wall weak.

"I don't think you'll be able to counter that, Grimtrix. It's time to finish you off." Greylock said weakly.

"I know the perfect spell." Cedric answered.

"Actually, I'd like to take care this if you don't mind?" Greylock weakly said as raised his wand and casted the spell sending the weak headmaster to the same dimension he sent Juliana, only this time he wouldn't come back unless Greylock allowed it.

* * *

Once Cedric had teleport-ed the two of them back to Echancia the purple-clad sorcerer sat the man down in his desk chair.

As Cedric searched for a spell to free his deceased friend from the box Sofia left to get a medic down stairs leaving the three friends alone.

"So now with Grimtrix permanently gone, what are you going to do?" Cedric asked uncertainly to his quiet friend. He hoped Greylock would do the right thing.

"I guess I'll have to free King Magnus from the medusa spell and face punishment for my actions. Perhaps, being confined in bed for a while will be a good punishment. I don't know if I'll be able to owe up His Majesty in my condition..." Greylock said as looked down in his hands.

"It's the right ting to do, Greylock." Juliana answered.

"Yes I know..."

"Are you scared that he might really strict in his punishment?" Cedric asked once he found the the spell and gave his full attention to his long-time friend.

"Yes, he's not exactly...merciful as King Roland but I'll accept whatever punishment I am given."

Cedric turned to the boxed in Juliana and used his magic to free her. Once she was out the workshop was silent again, none of them were not sure what was to be said next.

"It's hard to believe that the three of us had to meet up again like this..." Cedric said realizing what was happening.

"Nothing surprises me anymore." Juliana said then turned to the injured sorcerer. "Greylock,I..." she sighed and tried speaking again. "I'l have to head back to the spirit world in a minute but I want you to know that you are never going alone despite what has just occurred. I may not understand why you did what you did but I'm proud of you that wanting to face punishment."

"I wish you could stay. This world feels lonely without you. It's not the same without you in it." Greylock said sadly.

"You know I have to go back..." she answered, cupping his face in her hands. "No matter where you go and what you do I'll always love you."

The brunette sorcerer nodded and before he knew it she surprised him with a kiss which he was so happy to receive. It felt just like old times!

"Keep doing a good job, Cedric." She told the purple clad sorcerer then in a blink of an eye she was gone.

* * *

Once Greylock had received medical attention he went back to Rudistan with Cedric accompanying him. True to his word Greylock did free his king and as expected the hot headed man was furious, yelling at how he was fired from his duties as sorcerer and should be sent to the dungeon but Cedric stepped in and offered a solution. Instead of firing hs friend he could get away from the kingdom for a while and stay in a cabin in the forest for a few the rest of the year as a sort of short banishment to give the sorcerer time to think for his actions.

King Magnus liked the idea and sentenced the weak sorcerer to five month banishment to think over all that he had done.

One day in Enchancia Cedric was going through his books until an envelope magically appeared.

"What's that Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked as she ran up to her mentor with a broom in her hand.

"Greylock sent me this letter thanking me for helping him. He says he'll be planning to come visit in January when his five month banishment is up." Cedric said as he folded the letter back up. "If he keeps up with this good behavior King Magnus said he'll be given his royal sorcerer job back."

"That's good to hear, Mr. Cedric. It seems there will be bright things awaiting all of us in the future." she said hugging him.

"It just may, princess." Cedric said as he returned the gesture.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Well, there's what my Greylock conclusion is in the series. Hope everybody enjoyed the story. I realize there may not have been a big fight but it was suspenseful!


End file.
